In Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), as a technology by which data having a larger capacity is transmitted, carrier aggregation (CA: frequency aggregation) has been used. In the CA, a mobile station (UE) as a communication terminal and a base station (eNB) as a radio communication device perform transmission and reception of data using a plurality of LTE radio carriers each of which is called a component carrier (CC). The plurality of LTE radio carriers respectively belong to different frequency bands.
In addition, when data is transmitted and received from and to between the mobile station and the base station by the CA, data that are to be transmitted from the mobile station are allocated to the plurality of CCs that is used to perform communication between the base station and the mobile station by executing scheduling processing in the base station. For example, in the CA, a scheduler that belongs to a media access control (MAC) sub-layer from among communication protocol layers in the base station allocates data that are to be transmitted from the mobile station, to the plurality of CCs. In addition, the data allocated to each of the CCs is transferred to a radio link control (RLC) sub-layer that is a higher-level layer than the MAC sub-layer. In addition, in the RLC sub-layer, the data transferred from the MAC sub-layer are aggregated and output to a core network through a packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) sub-layer that is a higher-level layer than the RLC sub-layer. The related art is Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-142638.